


A Battle Begins

by Fenchurch87



Series: The Way of the Warden [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Battle, Darkspawn, Gen, Ostagar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Solona Amell watches as the Battle of Ostagar begins. Written for the #Dragon4geDay writing prompt: Thunderous.





	A Battle Begins

Solona watched, open-mouthed, as the King's army assembled. Never before had she seen so many people gathered in one place or so many weapons held at the ready, poised for slaughter. She shuddered internally at the thought.

She scanned the field anxiously, seeking out the few people she knew. Cailan drew the eye, resplendent in his golden armour and surrounded by his honour guard. Duncan stood nearby, at the head of the Grey Wardens, and Solona thought she could see Katarine standing a little further back. One of the few female Wardens at Ostagar, the no-nonsense warrior had taken her under her wing after the Joining, showing her how to hold a sword “just in case” and teaching her some of the finer aspects of campfire cookery.

“It's an impressive sight, isn't it?” Alistair remarked beside her.

She nodded and turned to face her fellow Warden. “Have you fought in many battles like this?”

“Just a few skirmishes here and there. Nothing on this scale, though.” Alistair sighed and gazed across the field.

“Do you still wish you could be out there?”

“Yes,” he admitted. “It doesn't seem right to be safe in the tower when everyone else is fighting. I should be fighting with them. I should be helping.”

“You are helping,” she reminded him. “Without us to light the beacon, everything will be lost.”

“I suppose,” Alistair conceded. “But it doesn't feel the same. Look,” he added, pointing at the forces gathered below them. “We're ready.”

“So what happens now?”

“We wait.”

The low rumbling started half an hour later, just on the edge of Solona's hearing. The sound gradually became louder, building in intensity like an approaching thunderstorm. But this wasn't a storm, she realised with a sudden jolt. This was the sound of feet marching. Many thousands of feet marching.

She glanced at Alistair, who nodded in response to her unspoken question. “They are coming.”

Dark shapes appeared on the horizon, formless at first, but it wasn't long before Solona could make out claws, and weapons, and grotesque faces. Fear and revulsion made her stomach heave as she stared at the never ending hordes, and she had to clap her hand over her mouth to stop the sudden swell of bile in her throat.

“Are you alright?” She felt Alistair's hand on her shoulder.

She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. “I'm fine,” she lied, shrugging off Alistair's concern with an attempt at a smile. Alistair frowned, but he said nothing more.

The oncoming creatures halted at the edge of the Wilds, and for the briefest of seconds, silence fell over the battlefield. And then one of the leading hurlocks raised its sword with a roar, and the darkspawn began to run, snarling and shrieking as they advanced.

“Archers!” Cailan called. He was answered with the _twang_ of a hundred bow strings loosed in unison.

“Hounds!” Scores of mabari leapt towards the darkspawn, ripping out their throats and snapping at their heels.

Creature after twisted creature fell, but still the horde continued to advance in an endless stream. Solona took an involuntary step back as she watched the darkspawn draw ever closer to the army that had assembled.

“For Ferelden!” the King bellowed, brandishing his sword high in the air. The soldiers charged as one, their battle cries joining the cacophony of screams and growls.

“It's time to go.” She could barely hear Alistair over the clangour. “Are you ready?”

“Yes. Let's light that beacon.” She forced a smile and briefly raised her fist. “To the tower!”

“To the tower!” Alistair replied with a grin before turning and running towards the bridge.

Solona followed as quickly as she could. It would be a relief to get away from the fighting.

 


End file.
